Three's A CrowdOr Is It?
by Divinity84
Summary: I don't own any part of Castle. This story is different from others I've read. If you don't like the topic, don't read. Otherwise, please read and reviews are greatly appreciated. Heavy smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm breaking the boundaries on this story. So far I've yet to see anyone touch the topic. Heavy sexual content. The title should give away the plot. Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me writing.

* * *

Kate Beckett entered the precinct with a smile on her face. She was feeling good this morning. The bull pen was empty and fairly quiet except for the soft droning from the television. She was on her way to the break room when she heard a commotion from Ryan's desk. She turned to it and found it empty, no one to be seen. She was about to turn back around when she heard the noise once more. _What the?_ The closer she got the more clear the noise became and she realized it was a voice. "Ugh, I swear. Do men not know how to keep their area clean?"

Beckett chuckled. She knew that voice all too well. She continued on to the break room and made two cups of coffee. She moved back to Ryan's desk and set them down on top. Leaning over, she found the source of the voice. A figure was hunched under the desk, messing with Ryan's computer. "You have such sweet pillow talk April." The figure jumped and banged her head on the underside of the desk, cursing. April shuffled herself out from under Ryan's desk and smiled at Kate.

"Only for you." She purred, winking at Kate. April spotted the cup of coffee and grinned. "You're a saint Kate. Thank you." Kate only nodded and took another sip from her coffee cup. She smiled as April's hand caressed her cheek softly, before she leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. If they hadn't been alone in the bull pen Kate would have vehemently protested what had just happened. _Oh, it's been too long since I've felt those lips on mine._ She smiled as April pulled back and picked up the other coffee cup. "You seem to be in an awfully good mood this morning." Kate just shrugged.

"Well, after a hot bath, a glass of wine and the newest Nikki Heat novel, I was very relaxed and for once in a long time I went to bed early."

April chuckled and leaned against Ryan's desk. "I expected you to tell me you got hot and heavy with Writer Boy."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You know he has a real name."

"I know, but after Lanie started calling him that, it just stuck."

Kate shook her head, laughing. "I'll let you get back to cussing out Ryan's computer." She turned, coffee cup in hand and strode back to her desk. The precinct was beginning to buzz with life and the last thing Kate wanted was for anyone to know her secret. Sliding into her chair, she pressed the power button on her computer. The usual hum that occurred was absent. She pressed the button a second time but still no response from the machine. She cursed under her breath and sighed loudly. "April." She sighed again, turning to see her pop up from behind Ryan's desk with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess." She chuckled and moved around the desk to come see about the problem. Kate slid her chair over, giving April access to the computer beneath her desk. After setting her coffee cup down, she slid beneath and began to work. Propping her feet up on Castle's chair she leaned back in hers and buried her nose in the latest case file. But her thoughts weren't on the case. She could still feel where April's lips had touched hers. Her fingers absently touched them and she couldn't suppress a grin.

"Good morning Beckett." Castle's voice brought her out of her daydreaming and she smiled up at him. She moved her feet and he plopped down into his chair.

"Everything ok Castle?" She could tell her looked a little worse for wear.

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yea, I just seem to be stuck on a chapter of the newest book."

Kate feigned horror. "Does the infamous Rick Castle have writers block?"

Castle's eyes widened. "Don't ever utter that foul word." Kate chuckled and picked up her coffee cup. "Oooooo, coffee. Thanks detective." Castle rubbed his hands together in excitement and reached for the other cup of coffee.

"Hands off Castle!" Came a sharp yet sweet voice from under Kate's desk. Castle yanked his hand back as if he'd been electrocuted. The look on his face was priceless. He turned to look around him and then back at Kate. She was smirking and he couldn't figure out why.

"Who…." He began until April popped her head out from underneath Kate's desk. His expression went from surprise to mischievous. "You're hiding a woman under your desk?" He raised a brow teasingly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Castle. She's fixing my computer." As if to emphasize her point, the computer suddenly began to hum and the previously dark monitor flickered to life. April removed herself from under Kate's desk, dusted off her jeans and picked up her rapidly cooling cup of coffee. "Castle, this is April. She's our IT technician." April extended her hand, but Castle just stared at it.

"I thought IT guys were nerdy looking and……uh……guys."

April withdrew her hand and smirked. "Do I look nerdy to you Castle?" She pulled her sleek black reading glasses from her pocket and perched them on her nose. Kate chuckled at the two's bantering. _So this is what we look like. Interesting._ She turned her gaze to April and tried to make it look like she was casually glancing at her. Their relationship had started back in college as roommates. They had gone their separate ways after graduation and somehow managed to land working at the same place, just in different departments. They saw each other every now and then, but both stayed fairly busy. Lanie was the only one who knew her secret and that was the way she wanted to keep it.

"Beckett?" Castle interrupted her thoughts once again. He had a smirk on his face and she scowled at him.

"What is it Castle?"

"Nothing." He replied, leaning back in his chair, his smirk growing into a full blown smile. Kate picked up the file and chunked it at him. He laughed and picked up her now empty coffee mug. "Refill?" She nodded as he stood and walked into the break room.

"I see why you're dating him." April stated once he was out of ear shot.

Kate spun her chair to face April and frowned. "We aren't dating."

April leaned down next to Kate's ear, knowing she was pushing the limits on the rules she had set. "Well, you are sleeping with him and I would be too if I was you." She straightened herself as Castle approached. Castle eyed Kate, her cheeks were flushed and her body was tense. "I think I'll take my leave." April chuckled and while Castle wasn't looking ran a finger along the back of Kate's neck. Castle turned in time to see Kate's eyes close and her body shudder lightly. "You know where to find me if you need me." And with that she sauntered out of the bull pen.

"CASTLE!" She growled at him after a moment, realizing he was staring at her friend's ass.

He jumped, nearly spilling coffee on himself. "What?" he asked startled.

"You were staring."

He tried to feign innocence. "I was not."

"Yea bro, you were." Esposito chimed in, holding a file out to Kate. She took it and began to browse its contents. She could heard Ryan, Esposito and Castle trying to talk quietly, hoping she wasn't paying attention.

"So you met April huh?" Ryan chuckled.

"She's not like any IT tech I've ever met. She could easily be a jeans model though."

Esposito chuckled. "Good luck hooking up with her though."

"Why?" Kate could hear the obvious intrigue in Castle's voice. "Is she really a guy in disguise?" Kate wanted to smack him so bad.

Ryan and Esposito shared a laugh. "No, we've heard rumors that……." Ryan paused, seeming to search for the right words.

"Her gate swings both ways." Esposito finished.

Kate heard Castle's shocked gasp and his chair screeching as he shuffled closer to the guys. "More one way than the other?" He asked and Kate could swear she heard excitement in his voice. _Oh, if he only knew._

"It's been rumored that she's seeing someone." Kate began to choke on her coffee, trying not to spew it all over her case file.

"Yo girl, you alright?" Esposito gave her a curious glance. She also earned one from Castle and Ryan.

She cleared her throat. "I'm perfectly fine. Now if you neanderthals are finished tearing apart our IT's love life, could we get back to the case at hand." She growled, waving the file in their faces.

* * *

Castle sat in his office, his face buried in his hands. He could not for the life of him get this chapter of _Summer Heat_ written. Maybe it was the pressure of Nikki Heat's, first novel _Heat Wave,_ success that was making him stress. Wanting this next book to be even better than the first. He faintly heard soft footsteps stop at his office door. He looked up to find Alexis, clad in her pj's and holding her purse. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey Dad, you doing ok?" Castle smiled at his daughter and nodded, shutting his laptop.

"Yea, just trying to get this chapter written."

Alexis moved around the desk and gave her father a tight hug. "You'll figure something out Dad, you always do." Castle hugged his daughter back. She always knew the right thing to say.

"You have fun at Paige's sleep over pumpkin." He ordered playfully and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Dad. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon." Alexis grinned and left. As soon as he heard the front door click shut he opened his laptop, hoping to finally finish the chapter he had started. Much to his horror though, his laptop did not come on. He pressed the power button, but still nothing. He checked the cords and with rising fear, realized that his laptop should technically be working. Trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating he grabbed his phone and hit Kate's speed dial.

"Come on Kate. Answer your phone." He pleaded to the constant ringing that assaulted his ears. He exhaled loudly when she finally answered on the tenth ring.

"Beckett." He heard her breathe. He was ready to let loose a tirade about his computer problems, but the way Kate answered her phone wasn't the usual. She usually answered with determination, but this time she sounded like she was either sleeping or…….Castle's mind trailed off. _Oh sweet heaven, if she's doing what I think she's doing._

"Kate, something's wrong with my computer."

"And you called me why?" She snapped and he could hear shuffling in the background.

Her response caught Castle off guard and he found himself without an answer. "I….uhh….."

"Did you really just call to babble Castle, 'cause I'm busy..….sleeping." He heard her slight pause and latched onto that. _Oh, I knew it. There's no way she was sleeping. _"CASTLE!" She barked after he didn't offer her an answer.

Castle finally managed to gather a semi decent explanation and replied. "My computer has never done this before. I have no IT person to call. I was hoping you could help me."

He could hear the amusement in her voice. "Castle, I'm a homicide detective, not an IT technician. Now if we're through, I'd like to get back to sleep." He heard her sigh deeply and it wasn't from annoyance. He knew the annoyed sigh; he heard that from her daily. No, this was a contented or pleasurable sigh. Castle's attention rocketed and he strained to hear every noise coming from her end of the line. After hearing nothing but silence, he explained his true meaning for the call.

"I know you aren't Kate, but your friend is."

"Castle, can't this wait?"

"Please Kate." He begged.

"I hate being the middle man here Rick."

"Please Kate." He pleaded once more. "All my _Summer Heat_ stuff is on this computer. I need to get these next few chapters typed and printed for the publisher next week." Kate could hear the desperation in his voice and she caved.

"Alright Castle. I'll call her and we'll be over soon."

* * *

Kate slipped her phone shut and sighed, falling back against the pillows. A heavy scent of gardenias assaulted her senses as she rolled on her side, bringing her face to face with her secret lover. April smiled at Kate and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry." Kate whispered, snuggling into her embrace.

"Don't be." She replied, moving to a sitting position and reaching for her clothes.

"I hate how that man has the worst timing." Kate growled, yanking her shirt on, followed by her jeans.

April stopped in mid stride toward the closet, a grin spreading across her face. If there had been a light bulb over her head it would have gone off. "I have an idea." She grinned evilly. Kate eyed her curiously, not sure what she was thinking. "After this, he's not gonna know which end is up." April leaned over and began to whisper the details in Kate's ear. Kate's grin began to grow into an evil smirk. She liked this idea more by the second. She had tortured and dominated Rick before, but this….._This is going to be so much more fun. _

* * *

Castle paced his living room floor, eagerly awaiting Kate and April's arrival. Hearing the soft knock on the door, he ran to it and flew it open. Kate had one hand on the door frame, her smile making him wonder what was going through her mind at the moment. "Hey Castle."

"Kate." He grinned, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her cheek as she walked in the door. "April." He nodded to her as she followed Kate inside.

"I would've rung the doorbell, but I didn't want to risk waking Martha or Alexis." Kate stated, shrugging off her coat and laying it over the back of a large leather armchair.

"It wouldn't have been a problem. Alexis is at Paige's sleep over and mother is at Chet's for the weekend."

Kate looked over her shoulder and grinned widely at April; the two of them sharing a conspiring glance. "Well that's good to know." Kate couldn't hide the smirk that was tugging at her lips. Castle was feeling like he was on the wrong side of a very interesting bit of news, but figured it was just stress getting to him.

"So, let me see what you've done to your poor computer Castle." April chimed in. Castle showed her into his office and she slid into Castle's large and rather comfy desk chair. "You checked the power cord and its connections?" Castle gave her a condescending look.

"Do I look like an idiot?"

April smirked and looked to Kate and then back to Castle. "I'll get back to you on that one." She began to work her magic while Castle began pacing the floor once more. "Kate," April sighed after a couple minutes, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Please get him out of this room before I throw something at him. His pacing is driving me nuts." Castle stopped and looked to Kate who motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

She moved to the fridge and opened it, pulling out two sodas. She popped the tops on both and handed one to him. "You need to relax Rick. She knows what she's doing."

"Gina's going to kill me if I don't have those chapters done." Castle sighed and put his hands on the islands stone countertop, hanging his head.

Kate set her soda down and placed her hand under his chin, making him look at her. Her green eyes were soft and caring. "Hey." She kissed him gently and he moved to pull her to him. She pulled back to look at him. "You've got way too much stress Rick." She moved her hands to his neck, gently kneading the tense muscles. He groaned softly, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"That feels great."

"It's supposed to." She chuckled and leaned up to kiss him once more. Castle surprised her and pushed her against the counter, his kiss intensifying by the second. His hands delved under her shirt to the soft flesh of her back. He trailed his kisses down to the ultra sensitive spot on her neck, earning him a sexy moan from her. "Rick." She whispered, trying to push him away. He grabbed her hands and held them still between them, his mouth going to hers; silencing her urgent whispers for him to stop.

The sound of April clearing her throat made Castle shove away from Kate with lightening speed. Kate put her hands on the counter, trying to gather her senses. She found Castle's blushing cute and smiled to herself. "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but your computer is fixed Castle."

Castle's face lit up. "Really?" He nearly ran into his office to find his computer was humming with life and his files were still intact. "Thank you! You're a god!" He praised.

April shook her head. "Thanks for the flattery. Now about your bill."

"Bill?" Castle's happy demeanor disappeared instantly. He wasn't a penny pincher or anything, he just figured that since she was Kate's friend that it might be free.

"Yes Castle, your bill." April looked to Kate who was leaning against the office door frame. Her hair was slightly messed up and her shirt was hiked up enough that the light glinted off her pale skin. "How about I make you a deal Castle."

His face lit up at the idea. "Alrighty, what's the deal?"

April removed her glasses and tucked them in jeans pocket. She tapped her finger on the edge of Castle's desk. "Sit." She stated simply and Castle followed the order, a smile on his face. "Now here's the deal. I'm going to do something and I want you to hold absolutely still. No noise, nothing. Kay?" She was grinning from ear and to ear.

"Piece of cake." Castle stated, puffing his chest out. April moved from leaning against the desk to stand in front of him. "Wait!" He suddenly began to wonder if she was going to hit him, it was the only reason he could think of why she wanted him to sit still and quiet. April's eyebrows arched.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "You're not going to hit me are you?"

The sound of April's laugh made him really begin to feel a little worried. "No Castle. I'm not going to hit you." Castle caught Kate's movements as she sauntered closer to him, an evil grin on her face.

"And Kate?"

April's laughter echoed throughout the room once more. "Nope, now relax Castle. You gonna do this bet or not?" Castle nodded and smiled nervously. April beckoned Kate closer and Castle swallowed hard. His brain was trying to process what exactly she was going to do. _What is she……_His thought process halted as April took hold of Kate's shirt and tugged her close. So close that Castle's breath halted, his eyes widening. _OMG! I'm going to lose this bet if April gets any closer to her. _Kate gave Castle a seductive glance and then turned, placing a gentle kiss on April's lips. She let out a soft groan at the soft feel of April's lips on her own. She moved her hands to April's shirt, sliding them underneath the material and caressing her back.

April sighed softly into their kiss, her own hands going to Kate's exposed stomach, trailing her nails lightly across the skin. Their kiss intensified as passion mounted between the two, nearly forgetting that Castle was even in the room. April finally broke the kiss, panting heavily, face flushed. Kate's hands were still clinging to April's shirt for support. She looked to Castle and chuckled. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes as wide as they could possibly go. "Castle?" He didn't answer, just stared.

"Well, he won the bet." April replied, trying to regain her composure. Kate managed to steady herself and let go of April's shirt. She moved to Castle and touched his shoulder lightly. He didn't move a muscle, his eyes now staring off into space.

"I think we killed him." They chuckled and Kate nudged him again, this time a little harder. He finally blinked and his mouth closed, but he said nothing.

"I think we should get an award for making the famous Ricky Castle speechless." April straightened her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. She moved to stand in front of him and patted him on the cheek lightly. "Come on Castle. Snap out of it." He still refused to move, so she shrugged and shouldered her bag. "You ready to head home?"

"What about him?" Kate gave a worried look in Castle's direction.

April shook her head, chuckling. "He'll be fine, trust me." Kate sighed and nodded, following her out of the apartment. Hearing the click of the door as it shut, Castle finally snapped out of it. _EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! That was downright evil! But HOT!!! Oh so HOT! I'm never gonna be able to sleep without seeing that._ He slowly slid from his desk and made his way to his room. It was gonna be a LONG night.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any part of Castle, but I'd love too. LOL I was beginning to see a red dot between my eyes, so I figured I'd get this posted as soon as possible.

Ch. 2

Castle staggered into the bull pen, his feet dragging sleepily. Ryan and Esposito were carelessly chatting with Montgomery. Seeing Castle's haggard look, they quieted and turned to him. "You ok Castle?" Montgomery asked, genuinely concerned.

"Um, yea. Is Beckett here?" He sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Nope, hasn't showed up yet." Ryan replied, stirring his coffee. "You sure you're ok?"

Castle nodded and leaned against Ryan's desk. He had barely slept the night before, no thanks to Kate and April. He tried to keep his mind far from the thought of those two. He was barely aware of the approaching footsteps, his thoughts a jumbled mess. "You look like you haven't slept a wink Castle." April commented sassily.

Castle's head snapped up and his body tensed. He kept his eyes on the papers of Esposito's desk, fearing that if he looked at her he'd come unglued. "I slept like a baby." He lied through his teeth. He could feel Ryan and Esposito's gaze bearing down on him in curiosity.

"If you say so Castle." She replied, smirking. Turning to Montgomery, she gave him a sweet smile. "Computer problems Captain?" He sighed and nodded, showing her into his office. Castle let out a heavy sigh when she was out of sight.

"Seriously bro, what is wrong with you?"

"It's about Beckett, she's a……" He began hastily, but was cut off by the sound of Esposito's phone.

"Esposito." He answered as he always did. "Hey Beckett………ok………yea, we'll be right there………no, don't worry about calling your boy, he's here……..yea, we'll give him a ride." He clicked his phone shut and smiled. "Murder in an apartment on 74th and Lex, let's go." Castle sighed, casting a quick glance towards Montgomery's office before following the guys to the elevator.

On the drive, Castle tried to stay awake in the back seat. "So, what were you saying about Beckett earlier?" Ryan asked, turning slightly in his seat.

Castle hesitated, wondering if they'd even believe him. I have to tell someone. Hopefully to get the images out of my head. "Ok." He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. "Beckett is bisexual." The car went quiet except for the soft humming of the engine. Castle nervously looked from Ryan to Esposito, waiting to see what they'd say. Their response was not what he expected. Both of them broke out into unexpected body shaking laughter. Castle wasn't sure how Esposito managed to drive and laugh like he was. "I'm serious!!!!" Castle demanded.

"You're a real card Castle." Ryan managed to get out between laughter and snorts.

"I swear. April is her secret lover. They shared a kiss at my place last night." His response only seemed to make them laugh harder.

"You've got to quit daydreaming Castle." Esposito replied after he managed to get his laughter under control. Castle folded his arms and scowled, looking out the window.

* * *

Kate tapped her pen against her lip as she stared down at the murder victim. "So, what have we got Lanie?"

"Multiple stab wounds. The one to her heart is the one that killed her." Lanie motioned to the large stab wound to the chest.

"Maybe it was a sexual tryst gone wrong?" Kate motioned to the silk ties that held the victims wrists close to the bed.

"Maybe. I'll give you more details after I get her back to the morgue."

"Thanks." Kate nodded and turned when she heard voices coming from the hallway outside the victim's apartment. She watched as Esposito and Ryan entered first, followed by Castle. She arched a delicate brow at the state of them. They looked as though they'd been laughing; Ryan still had tears on his cheeks. Castle was scowling behind them. "Everything alright guys?"

Ryan and Esposito looked to her and immediately broke into another fit of laughter. Kate frowned and looked to Castle for an answer to such a reaction. He stared at her, a pleading look in his eyes. Oh, he tried to tell them. Thank god they didn't believe him. Kate offered him a sultry smile and a wink, 'causing Castle to gawk. "How could……"

Kate turned to the guys, cutting Castle off. "Could you two have some decency please?" They got their laughing under control and nodded.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"I'm not going to ask what caused that, but I am going to tell you that you need to go speak with the neighbors. Find out if they heard anything last night." Ryan and Esposito nodded and headed back out into the hall.

Castle continued to gawk at her, watching as she turned back to the body, studying it once more. He didn't know what to do with himself. He took a deep breath, trying to get his emotions under control. She was wreaking havoc on him. Kate turned back to Castle, just in time to see him dash out the door. She smirked to herself and turned back to Lanie. "What did you do to him?" Lanie asked curiously.

Kate bit her lip and chuckled softly. "I messed with his head a little."

"Yea, I see that. But what exactly did you……" Lanie's voice trailed off, seeing the look in her best friend's eyes. "Oh girl, you are so cruel." She couldn't repress the evil chuckle that escaped her lips.

Kate shrugged her shoulders innocently. "It was just a kiss and it was completely his fault." Lanie arched a brow and motioned for her to explain. Kate sighed, slightly aggravated. "The man has the worst timing!" She growled. Lanie shook her head and followed the body out to the van.

"Just try not to give the man a heart attack." She called over her shoulder to Kate. Kate took a few more notes and spoke with the CSI's before heading out of the apartment and down to her car. She found Castle in the passenger seat, scowling. She slid into her seat and immediately started the car, deciding that when he was ready to say something, he would. They traveled a good distance in silence until Kate couldn't take it anymore.

"Didn't your mother teach you that if you keep your face like that it's going to stick?" Castle ignored her, continuing to stare out his window. Kate sighed and looked to him when they came to a stop light. "Oh come on Rick. Did you REALLY think they were going to believe you?"

Upon hearing her question, Castle finally looked to her. "Well, no…..not really."

Kate couldn't keep the surprise off her face. "Then why are you acting so damn grouchy?"

"I figured…..well……that you would have backed me up." He answered, honestly.

"You're kidding?" She asked, laughing. She stopped and cleared her throat, seeing that he was anything but. "Oh come on Castle. Do you really think I'd tell them that kind of secret?" She ranted, running a hand through her hair. "Do you really think I'd ruin my career by giving out that personal bit of information? I'd lose all credibility in my job. Not everybody needs to know what I do in the privacy of my bedroom." Castle flinched away from her, as her voice rose in pitch. She pulled into a parking spot in the precinct garage and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Castle, I didn't mean to yell at you." She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. "I tend to get kinda sensitive about the topic."

Castle touched her hand, which was still clutching the steering wheel. "I'm sorry for being such a grouch about it." A moment of silence passed between them, before he spoke again. "But last night was insanely hot! Would you be ok with me putting it in the book?"

Kate gawked at him. "No. Hell no!" She threw her door open and stormed toward the elevator.

"Oh, come on. I was kidding." He called, running to keep up with her. He caught her in the elevator, panting slightly.

"I'm serious Castle. Breathe one word to ANYONE and I will bury you." Castle raised a brow, doubting she'd actually harm him. "Don't push me or you and me…." She grabbed his belt and tugged hard, making him crash into her smaller form. "…this thing between us….." She slid a hand between his legs and gave a gentle squeeze, making him gasp. "…is over. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear." He choked out and she smiled, letting him go and stepping away. The elevator doors dinged open and they stepped out, heading towards the bull pen.

* * *

Things continued to go on as they had before Kate and April's encounter at Castle's apartment. A month passed and Castle finished _Summer Heat. Paula had just finished dropping off his first pre-published copy and he wanted to get it to Kate as soon as possible. The book was based on her and just like Heat Wave, she gets first read. He grabbed his cell phone, thinking of calling her first, but changed his mind. Slipping the phone in his pocket, he grabbed the book, a bottle of wine and headed out the door. She hadn't said anything about having plans tonight, so he planned on surprising her. _

_Arriving at her apartment, he knocked, but no there was no response. He waited, figuring that maybe she was in the bathroom or kitchen and hadn't heard the door. He tried the knob, knowing it was most likely locked and was surprised to find it not. He opened the door and poked his head in. "Kate?" Still no response, but he could hear soft music coming from the direction of her bedroom. He set the champagne on the coffee table as he made his way to her bedroom. He thought he heard voices, but figured it could be the music. The scene that greeted Castle in Kate's bedroom was one that would be forever burned in his brain. Candles were set about the room, casting a soft glow on the bodies on the bed. April lay sprawled out on her back, her body covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Her eyes closed and mouth open in pure orgasmic bliss. Her soft cries now reached his ears, his heart threatening to thunder its way out of his chest. His gaze roamed her trembling form, her hands clenching the sheets, until he caught sight of the woman between her legs. His strangled groan was lost in the music as he watched Kate devour the woman in front of her. He watched as April cried out Kate's name, her body arching and trembling as she came fiercely. Castle forgot how to breath as Kate looked up and smiled at her lover. The book that Castle forgot he had in his hand, slipped from his grasp and thudded to the floor. _

_April and Kate's heads snapped in his direction, both bodies frozen in surprise. "Seriously?" April whispered, more to herself than anyone else. _

_Kate didn't move from where she was. She looked to April and the two seemed to have a telepathic conversation on what to do next. "Castle…….." Kate paused, at a loss for words. "How did you get in?"_

"_Door." Was all he could manage for an answer. His eyes stayed locked on the two naked forms, neither of them bothering to cover up. _

"_I mean, why are you here?" She amended her question._

"_Book." He stated this time, his verbal skills still evading him. Kate sighed and rested her head on April's stomach. _

"_He's going to pester us about this." She stated, looking up at her partner, who had moved to prop herself up on some pillows. They stared at each other for a moment, sharing words without speaking. April raised a brow, smirking. "It'll be fun."_

_Kate looked to Castle, her eyes drawn to below his belt line, noticing his obvious excitement. She smirked and moved to a sitting position, still between April's legs. "Wanna play Castle?" She cooed seductively._

_****************_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me writing……yes, even the one's with death threats for more chapters. lol_


End file.
